List of programs broadcast by DBC Platinum TV
This is a list of programs broadcast by DBC Platinum TV (DWPT-TV Channel 17). Currently aired programs 'DBC Platinum TV (Main programming)' 'Local' *Beautiful Mornings (2019, simulcast on Morning Glow 92.7 FM) Anime *''Rurouni Kenshin (Samurai X) (hook-up on Yey!, 2017) 'Music' *Fitto Karaoke Sing-Along (previous aired on Fiesta TV/ITV, 2016-present, during cosplay events) 'Religious' * EWTN Sunday Block (2015) '''Newscast' *DBC Network News (2016) 'Hook-up thru satellite or streaming' *Korean Central Television on DBC Platinum TV (2017) Hook-up thru video clips * UBC Media (Blocktimer, alternate feed to its analog signal Channel 12 in Pampanga) 'Special Coverage' *DBC Live Cosplay (2011-DBC Anime TV, 2014-DBC Platinum TV) Previously aired programming 'DBC Platinum TV' 'Local' Local *Morning Anime Music Cafe (2017-2019, fomerly simulcast on Kawaii Radio 97.5 FM, currently simulcast on Akihabara Radio DZPC 1472 and Kawaii Radio 104.9 FM) Anime *''Fushigi Yuugi¹* (2015) *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya¹ (2015) *Princess Sarah'' (2015)^ *''Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics(2015)* (¹) previous aired on TV5. (*) previous aired on GMA Network. (^) previous aired on ABS-CBN. 'Drama' 'Pinoy Drama (R-18/Rated SPG) *Hans Andrey (produced by First Way Productions, 2015) '''Japanese *''Amachan (previous aired on TV5 produced by ''' NHK and Japan International Broadcasting Inc., 2016, 2016-2017) 'Reality shows' *The Cosplay Shop (from ITV, previous aired on Fiesta TV, 2015-2016) *''Hallo Hallo Café (previous aired on TV5, 2016) '''Movies' *Cine Mo! on DBC Platinum TV (2017) *KidSine (hook-up on Yey!, 2017) 'NHK World and Others (2014–2015)' 'Newscast' *Asia This Week *ASIA BIZ FORECAST *NEWSLINE (Hook-up on NHK World, 2015-2016) *News Parade (produced by DBC News Team, 2015-2016) *NHK Philippines News : Japanese Version (produced by DBC News Team and NHK , 2015-2016) Current Affairs *Asia Insight *ASIAN VOICES *Today's Close-up 'Lifestyle' *''Kawaii International (Hook-up on NHK World, 2014-present)* **Kawaii PH TV (produced by Horizon of the Sun Communications and Asian Television Content Corporation, 2015-2016)* *''Kawaii, Live! ''(produced by DBC Network, Horizon of the Sun Communications and Asian Television Content Corporation, 2015-defunct) *Tokyo Fashion Express *Asia Music Network *Imagine-nation (*) currently aired on IBC . 'Documentary' *NHK Documentary *Document 72 hours *Shima Kosaku's Asian Entrepreneurs *Side by Side *Tomorrow *Fudoki 'Eductional & Travel' *Ceramic Treasures *KABUKI KOOL *The Mark of Beauty *Core Kyoto *Seasoning the Seasons *TOKYO EYE *At Home with Venetia in Kyoto *BEGIN Japanology *Booked for Japan *cool Japan *Japanology Plus *Meet and Speak *SPORTS JAPAN *Journeys In Japan *Seasoning the Seasons *Somewhere Street *Artisan x Designer *ART TIME-TRAVELLER *DESIGN TALKS *J-Architect *J-FLICKS *RISING ARTIST *great gear *J-TECH Innovation & Evolution *Science View *GREAT NATURE *WILDLIFE 'Cooking Shows' *Go, Kitchen, Go! *Dining with the Chef *Lunch ON! *Your Japanese Kitchen mini 'Anime/Animations' *Domo-kun on NHK World 'Variety shows' *J-MELO (2014-2016) 'CLTV 36 (January 5, 2015–January 21, '''2015) *Music Zone *Kwentong Wagi *Ok si Dok *So to Speak *HB *Hamon Central Luzon *Alerto Central Luzon *21st Century/UN in Action *Trip, Treat at Gimik *Tatak Central Luzon *Balitang Central Luzon *Senate Hearing *For your eyes only *Men of Light *His Life TV 'Infomercials' *EZ Shop (2015 – 2016) *Shop Japan (2017)